One and Only Weakness
by The Flying Monkey
Summary: This is the sequel to my fic May We Meet Again. B/V-Set in those three years. R and R!!
1. Default Chapter

Okay, I'm Back! I know you all missed me, I'm just such a quick updater that I couldn't keep you waiting any longer! I had this fic written, but I'm going to re write it, sort of. It will probably be longer than my other fic (Wow, Its my second fic!) Well, okay, here is my sequel. (for those of you who haven't read my other fic, I recommend that you do.Its called May We Meet Again)  
  
This fic takes place in those three years, and I think It is pretty good, but its not my favorite of all the fics I have written. (I have written a sequel to this, but it is not typed up yet.)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, and I do not like the word particularly. It's a very poopy word. Poopy, that's right people!!!  
  
Oh, another note. Bulma's mom and dad are gone on a long business trip through the fic, so they wont be there. Okay, here it is.  
  
And yet another note: *Bulma's thoughts* Vegeta's thoughts ~Communications~ (I don't know if I'll use them in this chapter though)  
  
One more note: Ha! Fooled ya! No more notes! ON WITH THE FIC!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Woman!"  
  
"Bulma groaned and rolled over, pulling her pillow over her head. Suddenly her door burst open and Vegeta appeared.  
  
"Food!" He ordered.  
  
"Get your own." Said Bulma from under her pillow.  
  
Without a word, Vegeta stalked over and pulled off the covers.  
  
"Now!"  
  
"Fine! I'll get your freaking food! Just get out of my room. Wait in the kitchen or something."  
  
Vegeta stalked out of the room.  
  
Sighing, Bulma got dressed and cleaned up. "Kami, why did I ever invite this guy to my house? Oh yeah, because I'm such a kind person. Ha, I don't have to remind myself. Duh Bulma!" she said sarcastically. *But really, should have invited him? I wonder.I wonder if he even remembers what happened that day. On Namek. It was odd how he acted. I've thought about it enough, I've come up with so many reasons to why he just didn't kill us, but none of them really fit. Hey, I wonder what would happen if I brought the subject up.. NO! That would be a bad idea! Ha, that would be pretty funny though!* Feeling silly, she walked out of the room and into the kitchen  
  
"Its about time." Vegeta remarked.  
  
"What do you mean, its about time! It's not as if my life revolves around you!" Bulma stormed, getting angry.  
  
"The food, woman. I don't have all the time in the world."  
  
"Oh, and I do?! Do you think that I just live for you, wish always to serve you with a curtsy! Pah! Yeah right! I have things to do too!"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I have.to um...Invent stuff!"  
  
Vegeta's stomach growled. "I think my stomach did the talking for me."  
  
Bulma was very angry at this point (note to you folks: never piss off an already angry Bulma) *Grr, maybe I will bring it up! Just to make him mad! He'll probably yell at me*  
  
"Well, I'm not the one who has a weakness for the certain blue-haired girls that he abducts!" Bulma said triumphantly  
  
Vegeta stiffened His eyes turned cold and emotionless and he left the room quickly.  
  
Bulma stood there for the next 5 minutes with her frying pan in her hand. *What was that all about?*  
  
Vegeta punched at the air in the gravity room, sweat was pouring down his body, and in his eyes. He kicked and shot at the space in front of him, but no matter how hard he trained, he still could not fight off the thoughts in his head. Damn it! She remembered! She knows of my weakness for her! Why, out of all the years I have lived, I have not had yet a single weakness, but my one and only lies in her. Why her? I know I am foolish to ask myself that question. She is so determined, such a fiery spirit that she seems almost saiya-jin. Something familiar and warm and soft, something that I can protect. But I do not want that. I do not need that! Why! Why must I have a weakness! Vegeta formed a ki ball and shot it around the gravity room, blocking it when it came back to him. The only way to take away this weakness is to detach myself. From her, from everyone else.  
  
  
  
  
  
Whoa. major POV there. Sorry guys, I just got a little carried away. Next chapter will probably be out Friday. Bye!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!! A review a day keeps the writers block away!  
  
Ja ne!!!! ^.^ 


	2. Ta da! Chappie two!

Hey Everyone! Today is Friday, and as promised, I am writing Chappie 2! Hey everyone.guess what.TOMORROW IS MY BIRTHDAY!!!! Kool!!! Wow! Ya! All right! Awsome! Okay, I'm finished.  
  
I would like to thank my reviewers. VegetaGokuLover: I read your fic and it is really good! I'll review it! Chaka: You are soo cool because you were my first reviewer and you have stuck with me! Veggie-Runt/R-chan: Thank you so much! I like to be evil! Oh, and yes, unethical IS a word! I'll keep reading and reviewing your fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, but tomorrow is my birthday! Yay!  
  
*Bulmas thoughts* Vegeta's thoughts ~Telepathic communications~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma woke up and glanced at her digital clock. 11:30 A.M. She rolled back over to fall asleep again. *Wait! No Vegeta? He usually comes at about 6:00 and demands me to get up to make him his food*  
  
Bulma sat up and started getting her clothes on. *Maybe he's hurt and needs help.* She put her clothes on faster and buttoning her pants, she ran down the stairs. Once she reached the kitchen, she scrambled to the door. Bulma flung it open expecting to see the Gravity Room in shambles, but strangely, it was intact. The sounds coming from it were the normal sounds of Vegeta training. *that's odd. Why didn't he have breakfast?*  
  
Bulma went to her lab and tapped into her computer, activating the screen that allowed her to talk to Vegeta in the GR. The computer beeped and she saw the Gravity room.  
  
"Vegeta?" she said.  
  
"What?" he said, facing away from her.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, woman!"  
  
"Well, you didn't come for breakfast, and I just thought that something was wrong."  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Vegeta, please talk to me"  
  
Vegeta turned around "Leave me alone woman!" he spat  
  
Bulma was taken aback. She shut off the screen quickly and sat back in her chair. "I wonder what got into him"  
  
*Was it when I mentioned that he had a weakness yesterday? I mean, I didn't think it would be that big of a deal*  
  
  
  
Vegeta stopped training. I hate to hurt her, but I must. It is for the best. I wish I could have her, though. No, I must not have such thoughts! I have to concentrate on training! He started training again.  
  
Bulma sat leaning against the house, staring at the Gravity Room. Why did she feel hurt? She should be happy that Royal-pain-in-the-ass is out of her life. She couldn't expalin why she was so sad and empty.  
  
Suddenly there was a giant explosion and Bulma fell over. She looked up, and the gravity room was in rubble.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ha! I felt like being VERY evil!!! Cliffy!! Ha! Its my B-day and I can do what I want! It's a hard knock life for y'all!  
  
Thanks---------R and R!!!!!!!!! 


	3. IT IS CHAPTER THREE! BEHOLD!

I am really sorry everyone! You can all kill me for not updating! R-chan, go ahead and sick Vegeta on me or something.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! Just go eat a banana!  
  
  
  
*Bulma's thoughts*  
  
Vegeta's thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma staggered though the rubble, calling Vegeta's name. She stood on top of a piece of metal and searched the wreck, looking for any signs of him. Suddenly, a piece of the metal shifted slightly. Bulma raced over to it, tripping and cutting her hand. It throbbed, but Bulma ignored the pain. She got up and ran to the chunk of metal she had seen move. Lifting it, she saw a very bruised Vegeta, barely concious. Bulma reached down and pulled him put from under the rubble. The blood from her hand was all over him, and his blood was on her, but Bulma didn't care. All that mattered was to get him to the hospital wing. She ran inside and summoned a robot to carry him to the wing. Bulma followed the robot closely, and once Vegeta was on the bed, Bulma knelt beside him. He opened one eye, and his onyx eyes, for once, showed emotion, caring, almost.love.  
  
"Your hand." He said.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Blood loss." He said  
  
Bulma all of a sudden passed out, slumping to the ground. Vegeta smirked, and he too passed out.  
  
The robot got to work putting Bulma in the bed and cleaning up her wound.  
  
Vegeta woke up, feeling very sore, but he was all together fine. All he needed was some food. His stomach grumbled. He suddenly remembered Bulma. He had softened to her. He should not have. Even I could not fight her off. He smirked as he saw her lying in the bed. She had not woken up yet. He walked over to her and without stopping, stroked her face once again, like he had done on Namek. Memories flooded back as he remembered her frightened face. He also remembered how she had yelled at him when she got really pissed. Just like a Saiya-jin.... Then he remembered when they had mede a mental connection. That was the weirdest part. It had never happened again, not since he left her and her friends on Namek. He remembered that when they arrived on Earth, Bulma had looked at him strangely, almost questioningly. That was the day she had invited him to live with her. It was almost if she wanted to find out something, to search him for an answer. But they didn't exactly get along well. They constantly fought, but Vegeta enjoyed the fights. She was the only one that could verbally spar with him, and win. He had regrettably, and shamefully grown to...love her. 


	4. END CHAPPIE! ANDa suprise for the reader...

Konnichiwa people! How are you! Thank you to all my reviewers.You are SO cool! Okay...Sorry about the last chapter. It was short, AND it took me forever to update (At least in my book) ON with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragonball Z or any of its characters! Just because I'm shorter than you does NOT mean that I'm taller than you.  
  
AN: I could KILL Toonami for playing reruns!  
  
*Bulma's thoughts* Vegeta's thoughts ~Telepathic communications~ (YES! I'll finally use them!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma slowly opened her eyes to find herself staring at the hospital wing ceiling. She swung her legs over the bed, realizing the pain that was in her arm. She looked down at the bandages and suddenly remembered....Vegeta! She stood up, wavering slightly, and ran down the hallway. Where was he? Was he okay? *Kami, please let him be all right!* She went to the first place she thought he would be...Outside training. She opened the door, looking for him. Sure enough, there he was. She breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that he was fine was enough for her. She suddenly felt very scared.  
  
*What if he blows himself up for good? What if I never see him again?* She ran to him. Vegeta saw her and landed, puzzled. He'd think that she would be mad for blowing up the Gravity Room.  
  
Bulma ran up to Vegeta and hugged him. Vegeta stiffened, now very confused. Yet, being so close to her, her scent, the warmth of her body, he didn't pull away. He slowly put his hands around her back. He was doing exactly what he didn't want himself to do but it felt so right.  
  
Bulma felt Vegeta's arms around her back. Was he actually returning affection? Why was he acting strangely? Bulma had thought that he would push her away. He was..embracing her. She felt so protected in his arms, so secure and peaceful. Suddenly a deep stab of pain went though her arm. She pulled away, wincing and holding her arm.  
  
Vegeta's eyes filled with concern.  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
"My arm..Ah!"  
  
She winced and fell to the ground.  
  
Vegeta crouched down. "Do you need to go to the hospital wing?" He asked, even though the answer was obvious.  
  
"Yes." She squeaked  
  
Vegeta lifted her body and ran to the hospital wing. He laid her down on he bed, looking into her eyes. He knew she was about to pass out. He gently brought his lips down and kissed her. Her eyes opened and she looked at him in the eyes. A look of undying love was held in them.  
  
~I love you~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And that's the end! But.I have ANOTHER surprise for y'all! I am writing ANOTHER SEQUEL!!!!! Hahahaha! Yay for you guys. Its set in the 7 years of peace after Goku dies. YOU know...WITH TRUNKS! YAY!!!!!  
  
Until the next story!  
  
TFM----OH and DON'T forget to review!!!!!  
  
  
  
REVIEW PEOPLE! ITS NOT THAT HARD! 


End file.
